UnReal
by Galalectra
Summary: Its been years since Hermione has been in England and well she ends up recieving a letter from the minsitry saying she must report back to London immediatly or else, What does it mean? sorry suck at summurys


A/N: Hey you guys heres another story it is a MLF so yeah expect the unexpected. well this ones called unreal and well youll see why, Me and Emma (aka SailorStarSuper) are writing this together and shes also been helping me along with Tara on my other story Dreams Far Off Past, but anyways Emma wrote most of this chapter from the battle on except one little part which will sound really dorky but hey its there. Well I hope you enjoy and R&R.

* * *

UnReal

Prologue

What Happened

Hermione sat at a small table in a small corner in the back of Café Lagoon on the outskirts of Los Angeles California. Yes Hermione Granger, one of the top students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and lil miss know it all had moved to the United States. I'd better explain how this came to happen.

It was a gloomy day in February; the weather seemed to reflect a certain trio's mood. Hogwarts had been shut down in the summer after Dumbledore's death, the order had taken it and it had become its new headquarters. I had been a good while since the trio had last been seen, there had been many rumors of where they had disappeared to, among them of course was that they had gone in search of the missing Horcruxes and another was that they had also been in search of the great Merlin's study, in order to find a way to defeat the greatest scum of the earth Lord Moldier Butt, opps I mean (A/N: coughnoidontdocough) Lord Voldemort. One thing of course was clear, the Horcruxes were now destroyed.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly came back with the stunning news they also announced that the final battle was to take place very soon, preferably at Godrics Hollow. Now 2 months after they returned, the battle was finally ready to take place thanks to masterful spying and colorful but simple lies to get the Dark Lord where they wanted him, and it was to the trio's benefit. Of course your probably wondering who the spies were, well you might not believe this but it was none other than the high and mighty Im-a-pure-blood-im-better-than-all-of-you, Narcissa Malfoy. Being in the Dark Lords inner circle and top spies, they were able to make him believe that Harry was to appear at Godrics Hollow accompanied by only his to friends on Valentines day. It had worked and as I've said at least twice, it was now the day of the final battle that would determine the fate of the wizarding and muggle communities alike. The trio could only hope the plan would go as they hoped and that it'll be a quick battle by giving Harry and his companions enough time to duel and defeat the Dark Lord.

February 14 was the date of this eventful day, yes it was Valentines Day, a day that was supposed to be filled with love, care and life would now be filled with fear, blood and death. Harry was sitting next to Ginny with his arm around her waist as he whispered encouraging words to her, Ginny's face was full of fear at the thought that she might lose the man that she loved. The night before they had argued over Ginny going to battle it had ended when Harry and everyone had told her no. They would not have the youngest battle and die, Harry wouldn't have the love of his life die. Now Ginny wore a promise ring given to her by Harry, he had promised that he would try with all of his heart to come back alive and marry her. (Yes I know it's cheesy) Now as for Ron he had his arms around Lavender, he and Hermione had given each other a chance and lets just say it turned out worse than the time they had tried to walk Hagrids Skrewts. No one had there arms around Hermione unfortunately. As for Bill and the other Weasleys they had each of there arms around the beloved.

Suddenly Tonks came crashing in destroying the peaceful moment. "Harry its time, I'm sorry but its now or never." Those were the last words spoken in that room as they all nodded and as the trio looked at each other and apparated to Godrics Hollow.

He stood there. He waited sixteen years for this night. The night where the Boy Who Lived would turn into The Man Who Was Finally Killed by Voldemort after sixteen years.

The group had appeared. Harry obviously the leader. He too had been waiting all too long for this night. He would give up all the fame the magical world could possibly give him, and move back into his Uncle's home to get rid of the foul--you can't even call him a man– who killed his parents. Voldemort had caused so much pain for him and his friends. Nearly killed his love all those years ago during his second year, killed the closest person he had to a father, and killed his godfather. Voldemort had barely gotten away all those times. But not this time. Tonight, Voldemort was going to die.

What was left of the Order Of the Phoenix stood there. Voldemort and what was left of his Death Eaters stood in front of them.

Voldemort stepped forward, as well as Harry.

" Harry...how nice of you to join us."

" What's nice about it?" Harry said. Voldemort chuckled. Then he converted to speaking in parsel tongue. The language of the snakes.

_' the boy who lived...such a honorary title isn't it?'_

_' who said I even wanted that title...I would never have gotten it if you had left my parents alone. I wouldn't have this retched scar either.'_

_' you are a very vengeful boy aren't you Harry. That's what a death eater is all about...why not end this and join me...'_

_' I'd rather not...but thanks for the invite.' _(That's sarcasm everybody. Get with the program)

_' very well...' _Voldemort smirked. If that is what you call a smirk. It was more like the grin of a madman. _' Immobulus'_ Harry felt himself freeze. Voldemort used the spell that immobilizes the target. _' you let yourself off guard Harry. Poor choice in action.'_

Voldemort went to walk around Harry but he himself froze. Hermione stood there with her wand out. The girl who has mastered silent spells put on the freezing charm on the dark lord. " Finite" Hermione took the spell of Harry.

" Why you little mudblood." one of the hooded figures of the Death eaters explained. It was Draco Malfoy. He whipped out his wand " Cru-,"

" Expelliarmous!" Hermione shot Draco's wand. Ron came up beside her.

" Confundo" Draco had the confusion spell cast on him.

" Diffindo" Fluer said. Draco's body was torn in half. This was the severing charm. " zat boy vas nothsing but a coward." She spit. Fluer had let her guard down for too long.

Lucius watched what remained of his son fall to the earth and he heard what the Halfling had said, he saw her weakness and quickly took it, "You filthy little Halfling how dare you kill my son. Now you will pay for it with, what shall we say, eye for an eye," he said in a distraught way, "for my son you wench,"

Fluer raised her wand as he talked but it was too late to even dodge what was coming.

"AVADA KADAVRA" Fluer let out one last scream as the curse hit her body.

Bill heard the scream of his fiancée and turned. Her lifeless body laid there on the ground. " NOOOOO!!!!" He looked to the murderer of his future wife. " FLAGARATE!!!!" Luscious burst into flames. But just as fast as the spell had been cast, luscious cast the flame freezing charm. Bill was Furious. So he started throwing spells left and right. Too fast for the older man to defend himself. Every time Lucius tried to throw a spell, Bill just threw another spell.

" Furnuculus" Malfoy's body sprung many painful boils. Bill then cast the jelly legs jinx. The boils on Malfoy's face grew tentacles, and he fell to the ground. His legs were shaking uncontrollably. " opungo." Bill cast each spell with hatred. A tree from nearby crushed Luscious Malfoy.

Tonks was fighting Bellatrix. Tonks was being weakened by her aunt. But wasn't giving up.

" Levicorpus!" Bellatrix yelled. Tonks was raised into the air by her right ankle. She was breathing hard." Getting tired Nymphadora?"

" Not a chance." Tonks said. " Conjunctivitis!" Bellatrix screamed as her eyelids forced themselves shut. Tonks immediately fell to the ground. But she didn't waste any time. "Immobolise!...Incarcerous!...Incendio!" Bellatrix was immobilized, bound and set fire to. ( A.N: If you gotta go, that's the way to do it.)

Snape was moving on to Hermione and Ron. " Locomotor Mortis!" Snape pointed his wand at Ron. His legs locked together.

" PeskiPeski Pesternomi!" Hermione called. Snape was thrown into a tree and knocked out. Ron looked at her baffled.

" I thought that was just a spell Lockhart made up to get rid of those cornish pixies!" Ron said. Hermione smirked and kneeled down to him.

" Finite." She took off the hex on Ron's legs. " Well, that was the theory...that he just made it up. But I looked it up. It's a real attack. Lockhart was using it the wrong way."

" You are bloody brilliant." Ron said as Hermione helped him up.

" Petrificus Totalas!" a powerful blast hit Hermione square in the back. She was completely petrified. Ron looked at Snape with anger.

" You slimy git!" he yelled. Then he used a odd spell that just popped into his mind " Riktusempra!" Snape then started laughing...uncontrollably laughing. ( A.N: scary thought I know.) "Sectumsempra!" And just like that, Snape replaced the laughing with screams of pain. Large gashes bleed on his right side. He got to his feet slowly. Blood seeping through his black robes. Hermione was still petrified. It would be a few minutes before the spell would wear off.

Snape raised his wand with an evil grin. After six years of teaching, he knew what Ron feared most. Snape was also the master of silent spells. A bright flash occurred, and the previous potions and DADA teacher had conjured...a huge, gigantic, humongous...spider. Ron went pale as his arachnophobia took affect.

" Not so powerful now, eh Weasley." Snape said. His greasy hair created dark shadows on his face. " I admit, after all those years of your worthless attempts at witchcraft, you have improved greatly. No more broken wands that shoot out of the wrong end, no more lame attempts at flying on a broom. But you are still, the same sniveling, worthless, wretched boy you were when you were only eleven years old." Snape raised his wand to attack. " Goodbye, Ronald"

" Expelliarmous!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand. " Immobolus" Snape froze. Ron turned and saw Hermione there with her wand out. " Accio Wand!" Snape's wand came to her outstretched hand. She pointed her own wand at Snapes. " Evanesco" Snape's wand disappeared.

" You insatiable mudblood." Snape sneered. " Always being the smarty pants."

" You shouldn't be talking Snape considering this mudblood has you in her spell." Hermione said back to him. " Good bye Severus" Hermione pointed her wand. "Evanesco!" with a small pop, Snape disappeared. She turned to Ron. And she realized he was still frozen. She forgot about the spider. " Finite." The spider disappeared. Ron shook. " You okay Ronald?"

" Thanks 'mione." He said.

" Are you two okay?" Tonks ran over. The two nodded.

" Where's Bill?" Ron asked.

" He's with Fleur's body." Tonks said. Then they saw a green light. That light was unmistakable.

" That was the killing curse..." Hermione said with fear in her voice. They looked over to Harry and Voldemort. Apparently, Harry had ducked just before the flash hit him and the flash hit one of the death eaters who was standing behind him. That death eater was Malfoy's buddy Crabbe.

" Will you stay still long enough to let me kill you?" Voldemort said angrily.

" Why should I? After you kill me, you'll kill my friends, and their family." Harry hissed. " All these years you've sent your goonies to try to kill me." then he switched to parsel tongue again. _' you are nothing but a coward!'_

_'Coward? hah. You are the coward for leaving little Ginny home and not letting her fight' _Harry grew furious

_' I fear for her because I love her. that's a totally different reason.' _Harry hissed. Then he did something that had saved his life long ago. " Expecto Patronum!!!!!!!!" The stag appeared and Voldemort stood back. All of Harry's allies took that as their signal to help him. All the other death eaters were either dead, or somehow disappeared. (A.N: Ex. Snape. . ) Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Charlie, Lavander, Neville, Seamus, and Remus all stood by Harry's side.

" Harry, we all need to set powerful spells all at once." Hermione said. " He won't be able to block all of them at once. Only a few. That's what we should have done years ago!"

" Okay. We have very little time before the Expecto Patronum wears off. Everyone think of a spell!" Harry called. Everyone nodded except for Bill who was protecting Fleur's body.

" On the count of three!" Hermione said. " One..."

" Two..." Ron aimed his wand, as well as everyone else.

" Three!!!!" Harry yelled.

" Conjuctivitis!" Ron yelled.

" Diffindo!" Tonks said.

" Engorgio!" Lavender said.

" Aguamenti!" Seamus said.

" Cunfundo!" Neville chanted.

" Deletrius!" Charlie called.

" Immobulus!" Remus yelled.

" Impendimenta!" Hermione yelled. Harry had gotten exclusive permission to use this next spell to kill Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic had said this was the only exception for this terrible curse to be used going unpunished. Since Voldemort had used it on so many people. Harry's scar started glowing as he concentrated. (A.N: O.O)

" AVADA KADAVRA!!!!!!!" Harry yelled. At the same time a multicolored flash left each and every wand and was aimed at Voldemort. The effect of so many different spells being used at once had flown them all back a few yards. There was also a small explosion. The ghosts of all Voldemort had killed left the wand and flew up to the sky. They were finally at peace. All that was left of Voldemort...was the dead body of Thomas Marvelo Riddle.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it I'm not going to update till I have 3 reviews people so come on go to the little blue button and click it and leave a nice review, NO FLAMES!!!!!!

Emma:

Also! All spells were researched at Best damn site out there for Harry Potter freaks!

Danny Radcliffe said so himself!

Galalectra and Emma (SailorStarSuper)


End file.
